


we will never speak of what happened

by orithea (orphan_account)



Series: tumblr prompts and 221bees [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 10:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orithea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft doesn't send your typical drunken texts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	we will never speak of what happened

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by [anglophrenic](http://anglophrenic.tumblr.com): a drunk text/letter from my muse to yours.

John’s phone pings in the middle of the night, lighting up his dark room just beyond the point of comfort. The sound and the brightness wake him up and he fumbles for it on his bedside table. He holds the phone in front of his face for a very long time because he’s uncertain whether or not he’s still too sleepy to comprehend words, or if the message says what he thinks it says and is from who he thinks it’s from.

> Thank you for taking care of my brother. M

While John is busy staring at the first message, another comes close behind.

> He’s too proud to accept my interference. I’m glad that he has you instead. M

John suddenly feels that he needs to be far more awake than he is now to deal with this. He sits up and blearily rubs his eyes. His phone says that it’s just past 3 AM, not a typical hour for messages from this particular Holmes brother, at least.

> I’m sorry for my part in his deception. M

If he weren’t already convinced that something is wrong, this convinces him. He’s wondering what exactly his next step should be—tell Sherlock his brother is acting unusually human so something must be wrong?—when he gets another message, from a different number. He thumbs over to read it.

> took Mycroft out for drinks. didn’t go as planned. have his address so I can take him home? greg

Oh. Well that explains a bit. And raises nearly as many questions as it answers. He scrolls through his contacts for the information, then types out a quick response to Greg to let him know the alarm code. He’s lucky that Sherlock decided to share all of this the last time he decided to break into Mycroft’s flat in a display of his prowess.

> You have my blessing. M

Now John is just dumbstruck. He hasn’t bothered to reply to any of these messages, but he almost wants to this time, to ask what exactly he means by that.

> taking his phone away now, thanks for the help. sorry if it woke you up. greg

John shrugs at that. No point in asking more now. He waits up a while longer, but after 45 minutes without further messages he decides the situation has probably resolved itself.

When Mycroft drops by Baker Street the next day he looks completely composed. The only indication that anything happened the night before is his whispered aside to John. “We will never speak of what happened. Ever.”

John nods. He’s been there before.


End file.
